Counting Stars
by Noelle.xo
Summary: This story takes place during season one, after the episode, "The Alliance." Michael as a leadership training seminar takes the Dunder Mifflin workers camping. But when Jim finds out that the warehouse arn't invited, he sees it as an opportunity with Pam.
1. Again I Go Unnoticed

Heyy. This is one of my first fan fics (( number two I believe )) and my first fan fic that I have written in almost a year. I'm kinda nervous to put this up here because I'm not sure of the reaction I'll get, but constructive criticism (( or as Michael would say, constructive compliments )) is very greatly appreciated, and it definitely speeds along the process of me writing new chapters.

This story takes place during season one. It technically takes place right after the episode, The Alliance.

As much as I wish I did, I do not own any of these lovely characters, the amazing chemistry between Jim and Pam, the songs that are casually mentioned, or any part of North Eastern PA. Enjoy.

...

Pam stared out the slightly dirty window of the cheap charter bus that Michael was forcing her to ride. Her eyes lingered upon the pink lemonade colored sky. She sighed loudly. It was a Friday night. She should be hanging out at home, or, if she was lucky, on some sort of date type thing with Roy. But that was not the case. She would be spending her entire weekend with work people on Michael's new plan for a motivational training seminar. They were going camping.

Pam's eyes fell upon her fiancé, Roy, standing with Darrel and Marge. Roy was drinking a beer, his slight beer belly hanging out. As many issues she had with Roy, she would do anything at that point to be standing by them, bored, as they talked about sports or whatever, like normal. She noticed him glance towards the bus, and Pam smiled and gave him a small wave. Instead of returning the wave, he just patted Darrel on the back and headed for his car. 'He must not have seen me.' Pam thought, and she sighed sadly.

"This seat taken?"

Pam looked up to see the warm smiling face that she knew and loved. Jim Halpert. The one person that saves her from going insane and having a mental breakdown. The warm smile that Pam could always count on. She could depend on Jim to complain about the weekend ahead of them, and to plan some kind of crude joke that could only lighten Pam's mood.

Pam shook her head, in her slightly shy kind of Beesly way. "You ready for this?" she said, as she watched Roy's truck pull out of the parking lot.

"Course not." Jim said smugly. "I do however have a number of things to make this weekend more... bearable."

"Like..." Pam said, a smile forming on her face, and the thoughts of Roy slowly fading from her mind.

"Well..." Jim said, patting his backpack. "A few of the many things include hair dye, laxatives, and fake blood. All things that are just hoping to get an opportunity to have some fun messing with Mr. Fanny Pack over there..."

Both heads turned to look at Dwight. There he was, in the seat kiddy corner from them, looking so prepared that it would put the Girl Scouts to shame. He not only had a bright orange fanny pack with reflectors on it, but a gigantic backpack that could easily fit a short man, his terminator sunglasses, and such large amounts of sunscreen it was literally dripping off onto the edge of his seat. Both Pam and Jim looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Jim smiled. He couldn't help it. He had been secretly counting down the days for the big camping weekend for weeks, ever since Michael announced it would be office staff only- no warehouse employees allowed. He was really hoping that Pam would be able to see that he was still a fun guy outside of the office. Thing would be a lot less complicated if Roy just fell off the face of the earth, but Jim could only dream that at this point...

"What?" Pam said, giving Jim a strange look. She smiled slightly, but she couldn't quite understand why Jim was smiling the way he was.

Jim tried his best to stop smiling, and he looked around, breaking their eye contact. "Nothin." He said. "Just thinking about... pranks." He said stupidly. But to Jim's luck, Pam smiled back at him.

Jim knew she knew. He just knew it. How could she not? He felt like she could see right through him like plastic wrap. He loved her. He tried to fight it and deny it every day of his life, but when he went to sleep at night, he just knew. He was in love. Jim knew it wasn't that mushy kind of high school love where you say you love a girl just to get her in the back seat. No- real love. The kind where you would stop breathing without them in your life. Jim fought his feelings, because he didn't want Pam to know. For starters, he was terrified of Roy. He was a big guy, could probably take out skinny little Jim in one punch. Secondly, the awkwardness would be almost too much to bear. But the last and most important reason was Jim could not take the thought of telling Pam that he loved her and not hearing it back. He couldn't take the thought of Pam knowing how he felt and still choosing to marry Roy...

"Earth to Jim? Are you paying attention?"

Jim got out of the fog he was in, and started pretending to listen to Michael Scott. His boss. He was going on about the great outdoors, and how the weekend would be a mixture of team building and a nonstop party. Jim looked at Pam and gave her a, 'What the hell is he talking about?' look. She rolled her eyes. Just then the bus started to roll, and Jim couldn't help but snort as Michael yelled, "It's Par-tay time." And attempted to do the moonwalk. This weekend was going to be one to remember...

...

After a bus ride full of failed jokes, casual flirting, and classic songs, they pulled up to Countryside Family Campground in Honesdale. Just from looking out the window, Pam decided that Michael didn't do a half bad job at picking a decent place. It wasn't run down or covered with dead animals as Jim had suspected. It was peaceful.

"Alright men! Time to set up camp. Pick a partner and grab a tent."

Jim and Pam stood their awkwardly as people partnered up. Pam's first choice was obviously Jim, but she wasn't sure how Roy would feel about her being in such close quarters with another guy.

Jim was thinking the exact same thing. How Roy would kick his ass if he knew that he was sleeping next to her in very small tents...

Dwight stood next to Michael, pretty much begging him to be tent buddies with him. Michael was looking for any available person to be his tent buddy. "Pam, you have a partner?" Michael yelled out.

Pam turned to Jim with a freak out look on her face. There was no way in hell she was sharing a tent with neither Michael nor Dwight. She would rather drown herself in the nearby lake. She assumed Jim was having the same thoughts as he yelled, "Sorry Michael. She's my partner."

He turned to Pam, as if it to make sure it was okay. She nodded slightly as they walked over to the now vacant pile of tents. Michael was telling the partners which lot was their specified lot, and Kevin was handing out beers. Jim took one and opened it. He had a feeling that he might need a little buzz to calm his nerves of knowing that in just a few hours, it would just be him and Pam alone...

...

Okay. I'm not extremely proud of the part where they are at the campground. I'm getting writers block. But please, read and review. Cookies and updates to all that give me some advice. Also, I know that it is kind of short, but it is just the basic intro to see if people like where it is going.

Noelle.xo


	2. Come Away With Me

lulupanda- I'm glad you like it. I also get a bit tired of reading story after story of fics that start right after casino nights, or that are season three or four. I was hoping to change it up and I just hope I'm on the right track.

ktface3- haha. Sorry for being so nervous. I'm glad that you like it. You definitely are in the same frame of mind that I am for the next chapters. I'm just trying to decide the timeline of events. (The trip is remember, a whole weekend long. ) Thanks a bunches.

ilovegaybumblebees- thats ironic. haha. Sorry, didn't mean to steal your idea, though I'm sure you wouldn't have screwed it up. Glad you like it.

And as always, I do not own the characters, or anything for that matter, except for a silver iPod, and a puppy named Copper.

...

Jim held the blueberry colored tent above his head, as Pam walked behind him, making sure that the tent didn't fall. Being the last group to get a tent, they were, to Pam and Jim's delight, put in the campsite farthest away from "home base" ( which was where all the wonderful leadership activities would be taking place ), and therefore the farthest away from Michael and Dwight's campsite. Things were possibly looking up.

Pam and Jim got a fairly nice campsite. It was only a short walk down the hill to get to the bathroom centre and only a few feet father then that to get to the docks at the lake. The only major flaw was that their site, and only their site, had no grass. It was plain dirt. It was very unappealing looking, but the tall trees, blossoming with fresh new leaves, did make the dirt look less nauseating.

Jim let the tent fall from above his head as they reached the centre of their site. He put his hands on his slim hips and he breathed heavily. It was quite a walk. He looked over to the campsite next to his. Through the slightly bushy trees was Stanley, sitting on a log doing, as always, a crossword. As Stanley sat there, trying to use what remaining sunlight he had to see, Ryan was attempting to set up his tent. He didn't seem like the type of kid that would camp much, but Jim didn't really know. He thought back and realized he had only talked to Ryan maybe a couple times since his arrival.

Jim thought was interrupted as Pam said, "Do you know how to do this? There aren't any instructions..." She poked with her foot, as if it was some large piece of raw meat that she would be better off not touching.

Jim smiled. Lucky for him, his family were big campers. He and his brother Jon went camping at least once a month. This tent did look rather pathetic compared to the roomy 5 man tent him and his brother used. It looked as if it were possibly a two man tent, if not one. It was definitely going to be a crowded tent... But to no one's surprise, that wasn't something Jim was about to complain about.

After about 20 minutes, a lot of laughing, and some elbow grease, Jim ( with a smidge of Pam's help ) they had successfully assembled a tent. It was very small, and Jim wasn't even sure if he would be able to lie down without having to bend his knees.

Pam looked at Jim, and smiled. "I suppose there isn't room for our luggage in there, huh?"

Jim laughed, and shook his head. "Well Pam, I'd say we'd be lucky if both me and you will fit in there.

Pam smiled, and Jim couldn't help but notice some color drain into her cheeks. 'She's blushing.' He thought to himself. He smiled smugly. Pam did notice, but she chose not to say anything. Pam and Jim agreed they would go down to the bathroom centre to freshen up, and then look for Kevin and Oscar's tent to get some drinks. They walked off to the bathrooms together, laughing and messing with each other, the thought of Roy completely gone from both Pam and Jim's minds...

...

Pam was starting to feel dizzy. She noticed that her frame of vision was altering slightly, and her moods were strangely high, seeing as she was sitting around a campfire on a freezing cold night, and pretending to listen to the song Michael wrote about leadership and Dwight accompanied him on the recorder. Normally by this point in the night, she would be extremely annoyed and be making plans to murder Michael in his sleep. But on that particular night, her only reaction was to reach for another beer.

Jim's was the same, though he knew better than to drink too much. He wasn't one to hold his liquor very well, and he knew that when drunk he did things that he regretted the next morning. Like grab his girlfriend's mom's ass by mistake at a high school party, or to set his keyboard on fire. But as Pam drank more and more, Jim drank more and more. He could feel his smart instincts slowly fading away with the smoke from the fire.

After attempted motivational speeches, a few more beers, and Michael making the staff sing the campfire song song from SpongeBob Squarepants four times, he told everyone to head back to their campsites, and rest up for a morning "motivational" breakfast scavenger hunt. Pam blissfully told Michael that he loved his songs, and she skipped away, nearly tripping over a tree branch. Jim nearly lost it after that. Pam and Jim stumbled back to their campsite, stuttering, and laughing at everything in sight.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E SONG SONG!" Pam sang loudly. Jim laughed hysterically.

"That's not how it goes!" Jim said, snorting from laughing so hard.

"Well suck it Halpert."

"That's what she said."

Both Pam and Jim burst out in fits of giggles. They attempted to find their campsite, and in the process accidentally stumbled into Phyllis and Angela's site, getting a disapproving look from Angela as they left.

Eventually, Jim and Pam found their site. Jim set up two of his own camping chairs, and he started a small fire to keep him and Pam warm.

"Mmmm." Pam said, after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Jim said, his drunkenness wearing off ever so slightly.

"Nothinn." Pam said. She turned to Jim and smiled brightly. "I'm just happy."

"Well that's always good to hear."

She nodded. "I'm still a bit cold though. Willing to share your blanket?"

Pam slowly stumbled over to Jim's nearby chair. She grabbed the blanket off of him. As started to offer out words of protest, Pam plopped down on his lap, a beer in hand. She took the blanket in her free hand and covered it over both of them. She drank the beer quickly, and through the bottle on the floor, and grabbed another one out of the six pack she had stolen from Kevin.

"What number is that?" Jim asked her, smiling as she opened up what seemed to be her hundredth beer.

Pam looked at him like he was losing it. "What?"

"How many beers have you had to drink?" Jim said with a small chuckle.

Pam smiled. Her face was now so close to Jim's that he could smell the beer on her breath. "You were supposed to be keeping count."

"I was was I?"

Pam nodded many times. She then began to chug her beer.

"Easy Pam." Jim said with a laugh.

"Shut up. I admit it. I'm Pam Beesly and I'm an alcoholic."

"Seriously?" Jim said, with an actual serious tone to his voice.

Pam smiled. "No. Are you actually that gullible?"

"No I was... just kidding."

"I bet." Pam said smugly.

At that moment, Pam rested her forehead on Jim's. Jim could feel how close his nose was to hers, how he could feel her breath on his face. Jim absentmindedly listened to the fire crackling. He had never been this close to Pam before. If he had drank as much as Pam had, he would have already kissed her, probably more than once. But Jim's good sence had gotten him to stop drinking awhile ago, so the thought of Roy punching him in the stomach was holding him back from kissing her lips. He looked down at them. They looked so soft, and wet.

Pam pulled away for a second, to chug some more of her beer. She finished it off, throwing it on the ground.

"I think I'm done for tonight." She said, resting her head on his again, and closing her eyes.

"I think that's a smart choice."

Pam laughed.

"What?" Jim said, smiling.

Pam looked at him and whispered. "I gotta tell you something."

Jim's heart jumped, and he felt like he was about to have a heart attack. "What is it Pam?"

"I..." Pam started laughing.

"What?" Jim asked, laughing too.

He was now terrified that she was going to say, 'I know you're in love with me' or 'I don't like you like that...'

But instead, breaking Jim's nerves, she slurred, "I gottapee."

Jim started laughing, and Pam did too. "Stop it. You're gonna make me pee."

That only made Jim laugh harder. Pam stood up out of her chair, laughing, her legs pressed together, as she ran down to the bathroom. Jim was busting out laughing at this point, as he ran down the hill after her to the bathroom centre. He sat outside the door. He waited for her awhile. Jim began to get worried. What if she fell? What if she passed out?

After a few too many minutes of Jim worrying, Pam stumbled out of the bathroom. Her eyes opened wide as she saw Jim. "Jim!" She said, walking over to him, and letting herself fall to the floor next to him. "You waited for me!"

Jim nodded. He had a witty comeback to say to her in his mind but it was blow out of the water.

As Pam sat down next to him, she let herself fall into him, and she her lips land on his. Jim was taken totally off guard by this. He pulled back. He wasn't sure what was happening. Had she accidentally fallen on him? Was it actually him that kissed her?

"What?" Pam said with a seductive, but innocent smile.

"I... uh..." Jim said, not having a clue what to say at a time like this.

"Roy would have never waited for me." Pam said sadly.

Roy. Roy Anderson. Pam's husband-to-be. Roy who would kick Jim's ass in 3.4 seconds if he knew what had just happened under the bright lights of the bathroom centre. Jim's shock turned to fear as he thought of what had just happened.

But he felt his fears melt away as Pam kissed him again. Soft and true. The kiss was slightly deeper that time. Jim felt Pam pull backward, her eyes closing.

"I'm going to... sleep." She fell backwards. She would have banged her head pretty good if she hadn't had been in Jim's arms. Jim could feel his hands shaking, as Pam, who he assumed was passed out, layed in his arms. Jim wasn't sure what was going on... the beer wasn't allowing that at that point.

Jim stood up, scooping up a limp Pam in his arms. He stared at her for a moment to be sure that she was still breathing. After Jim was sure, he started up the hill. All that was on his mind was her soft lips, Roy's laugh, and the fact that, since he kissed Pam, his mouth now tasted strangely of vomit.

...

Again, not the best chapter, but I promise the next one will be better. This is just laying out the storyline. I hope you enjoyed it though. Advice is well appreciated, and thanks to the people that reviewed it. Every time I get a review, I will acknowledge it at the beginning of the next chapter. I promise. You're reviews will not go unnoticed. Have a nifty day.


	3. We Should Be Making a Memory

LoveMeSomeJAM- I love drunk Pam too... brings me back to the Dundies... Thanks.  
lulupanda- Thanks. I feel that I wrote them fairly well because of the Dundies, where Pam is drunk, and Dwali ( sorry if I spelled that wrong ), where Jim was drunk. Thanks a bunches. And for relieving it... well... just wait and see.  
ktface3- Well suspense is what I'm going for. Thanks again.  
ilovegaybumblebees- I'm sure that's not true. But thanks. That's a pretty nifty compliment.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Hope you enjoy chapter three. And as always, I don't own any of these characters, even though I would give my left arm to own Jim...

...

Jim looked at his watch. 7:30. He wasn't sure what time that Michael was expecting the staff to wake up, but Jim was sure to expect to hear Michael's wakeup call sometime in the near future.

Jim did not feel well. He was restless, and his head pounded at the slightest noise. Sleep had not been something that Jim had recently achieved. He was more tired than he had ever felt in his life, but no matter how hard he tried, every time he drifted into his dreams, he was snapped back to reality by the simple sound of Pam breathing, her chest moving up and down, or the thought of her lips touching his.

Jim closed his eyes, trying not to think of the repercussions of the kiss that would surely follow that day. The thoughts made his head spin. He never thought that he would actually kiss Pam, no matter how many times that he played the perfect moment in his head. And when Jim did kiss Pam in his dreams, she was usually not drunk, and she hadn't just vomited moments before. He shut his eyes, replaying the moment in his head over and over again like a broken record player.

Pam awoke to a sudden loud noise over the megaphone. "Rise and shine, Dunder Mifflinites!" Said the ever so infamous shouting of Michael Scott. As loud and annoying as the non office campers probably thought of it, it was nothing compared to the loudness in Pam's head, caused by her very massive hangover.

She buried her head in her pillow, hoping that the noise was just a dream, and it was still the dead of night, allowing her to sleep for a few more hours.

"Argg." Pam moaned, as she rolled over onto her hip to see if Jim was awake.

Jim was. He was blinking very quickly to make it seem like he just had awoken. He wondered, and he knew he was about to find out, if Pam remembered the kiss.

"Crazy night last night." Pam said with a small smile on her face.

'She remembers.' Was the only thing that Jim was thinking about at that point? He couldn't even begin to think of what to say.

"Did I pass out?" She asked.

Jim smiled smugly. As embarrassed as he was, she made him smile no matter what she did. "Yeah... you did."

"Ohh." Pam said, placing a pale hand on her forehead. "What did everyone say?"

"What?" said Jim, feeling slightly confused.

"What did everyone say after I passed out? I'm sure Angela had some snippy comment to say about it..."

Jim felt a wave of emotion crash over him. "What do you last remember?"

"Sitting at the campfire... I think I remember Michael telling ghost stories..."

"You don't remember anything else?"

Pam smiled a nervous look in her eyes. "No... Why? Where did I pass out?"

"At the bathrooms... at like three in the morning... Do you remember puking?"

Pam laughed, and sighed. "No." She said, turning her head on the pillow. "I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

Jim smiled. "You about peed your pants and you told Devin he had sexy arms... But other than that..."

Pam sighed, and then chuckled. "Oh well, could have been worse."

"Yeah." Jim said, trying to conceal the sad look in his eyes. "Could have been..." As weird as it sounds, he wanted Pam to remember. It might just have meant that she had feelings for him...

"Pam! Jim! Scavenger hunt in 10 minutes. Let's Move."

Both of them rolled their eyes at the sound of Dwight's voice. Jim sighed. "I'm going to go change, wash up." He said, unzipping the tent.

"Yeah, me too."

Pam watched Jim as he crawled out of the tent. As soon as he was gone, she grabbed her pillow and hugged it, a ritual she always did to keep from having a mental breakdown. Truth was, she remembered the kiss. She remembered it as if she was sober. She remembered where it was, how soft Jim's lips were, including the fact that she was embarrassed because she had just puked moments before. But the worst part was that she could see right through Jim's fake smile, to the sad look in his eyes, when she lied, and told him that she didn't remember.

...

Pam sat back in a camping chair at "home base" as many of her fellow workmates scurried around the campground, looking for breakfast food as if they were girl scouts. Pam wasn't hungry. Even watching Kevin eat marshmallows left over from the previous night was enough to make her nauseous.

Jim had decided that it would be a decent idea to go look for some food, maybe to help get the last of the liquor out of his stomach and it would help clear Jim's mind that something had been the last thing in his mouth besides a moment of Pam's tongue. The food was not hidden well, and within about 10 minutes, Jim had found two bananas, and a box of gogurts. Normally he would have then returned to camp, giving Pam a banana, and sharing his gogurts with her. But not at that point. He needed sometime to realize that, plain and simple, he could never mention the kiss, she would never remember the kiss, and he had to pretend it didn't happen.

Pam was thinking the same thing. As clear the kiss was to her in her mind, Jim's reaction wasn't. He had definitely kissed her back, or so she thought, but she couldn't remember who pulled away, or if he said anything after it. She also wasn't even entirely positive that she was the one who initiated the kiss, though she was fairly sure of it. She had had a small crush on Jim throughout the years, and she had suspected that he might have too, but she buried her feelings with friendship, and she tucked them away to focus on Roy. But while the feelings were tucked away, and ignored, they grew inside, and it took a bit of alcohol to get them out of their hiding place.

But now that they were out, they weren't going away. And Pam could barely look Jim in the eye now...

After awhile of walking around, and as much stalling as he could handle he stumbled back to camp. Pam was sitting alone, looking very tired, and very deep in thought. Jim smiled. He held out the banana for her to grab. "You want it."

Pam put her hand on her stomach. "No thanks. I'm still full from the beer." She said, then noticing how absolutely stupid that statement sounded.

Michael then announced that Dunder Mifflin campers would be taking a four mile hike through the trails of Pennsylvania. Pam quickly told Michael that she had terrible stomach cramps, and she asked if she could stay behind. Michael was so disgusted that Pam had even so much had mentioned her, "woman troubles" that he told her she could stay, as long as she promised to never mention her period again. She nodded and agreed.

She smiled and Jim. "I gotta give you props Beesly." Jim said, tying up his hiking shoes, wishing that Pam wasn't staying behind, because it would make the hike much more bearable. "I don't think I could have pulled that off."

Pam smiled. "I dunno Jim, you might be able to pull it off." She said, in a teasing way.

Jim looked confused. "What does that even mean?"

Pam laughed, and let out a small snort. "I think I'm still a little bit drunk."

Jim nodded with laugher. Then Michael yelled for Jim to get a move on, and Jim jogged up ahead to catch up with some of the guys, walking in a group. He looked back at Pam. She was just standing there smiling. Jim gave her a small wave, and she waved back, and started turning around the other way. Jim stopped in his tracks, and just stared at her, watching him walk away. He couldn't understand how just for that moment in the night, she had been in his life, been in his mouth... and now she was walking out of his heart, once again.

Michael came up behind him. "You know, if you're gonna check out Pam's hind quarters, she'd appreciate it if you didn't make it so obvious. Trust me, I know. She tells me that every day."

...

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be a big one, filled with lots of drama, and angst. I won't keep yall waiting much longer, and it most surely won't be three years like the real Office made us wait...


	4. I Will Remember You

I know, I just wrote another chapter. But I haven't had anything to do all day, so I wrote another chapter. I know I promised a big angst and lust, but I am leading up to it, I promise. Tomorrow's chapter will be a big one, and I mean big. Hope you enjoy this though. There isn't a lot of dialog, which I know can get tiring, but I need this chapter for the next one to work out. Hope yall understand...

If they sold the characters from the Office on ebay, I'd sell my soul to own them. But sadly, until that day comes, all that I can say I own, is the story line, a Dundie, and an Office calender.

...

The sky looked like a ripe citrus fruit, as Pam, Jim, and the Dunder Mifflin team sat, yet again, by the fire. The fire was barely started, just a few flickers of flames surrounding logs. Michael and Dwight were convinced that "A good leader can start a fire with inspiration" (inspiration in this case being two medium sized sticks)

Most of the staff, already about to overdose on migrain medicine from having to hear Michael's voice for the past 24 hours, were drinking Kevin's newly resupplied stock of booze. But Pam and Jim wouldn't touch the stuff. Pam simply said she was still hungover from the night before, and Jim lied and said that he didn't like that brand of beer, even though, as Kevin pointed out, it was the same brand that Jim got drunk off of last night. He just shrugged it off, and no one thought much of it.

It was noticibly warmer that day than the previous night. Maybe it was just because of the day full of sweaty long hikes, and camp games, such as three legged races, and volleyball. But everyone was now complaining of the heat, and frankly thankful that Michael and Dwight were miserably failing at lighting a fire with 'inspiration.' But the air was more humid, and everyone couldn't help but notice dark clouds rolling in from the west...

Pam rolled her eyes, and turned to Jim and gave him a small smile. "How long of a walk is it to the bathroom?" She asked.

He grinned. "Well about five minutes to our campsite, and then down the hill... so that would be... about 6 minutes."

Pam stood up. "Walk with me?" She asked.

Jim nodded. He alerted Michael of the fact that they were going to the bathroom. Michael was too intent on lighting the fire to hear him, so Pam and Jim just started walking along the concrete path, smiling at the few young children playing, and the retirees walking their dogs.

"Looks like it could be a pretty nasty storm..." Pam said.

"That would just be the thing to make this weekend even more unenjoyable..." Jim said.

"What would we even do... stay in our tents all night?"

"Well it would either be that or sit in the rain with Michael."

"I'd choose the tent." Pam said, smiling, and blushing slighty.

"No arguments here." Jim said, feeling more relaxed around Pam already.

The clouds were moving closer, the wind picking up. It made Pams hair begin to fall out of her typical half ponytail. "Ugh." She said. She grabbed the hair band out of her hair, and she let it wrap around her wrist. She combed her fingers through her soft, silky hair.

Jim couldn't help but notice how stunning Pam looked with her hair down. Like a goddess. Not that she didn't always look like an angel, but with her hair falling around her shoulders... It was almost too much for Jim to bear.

"What do you think? Should I keep it down?"

"Yeah... Looks fine either way." He said.

"Alright then." Pam said, looking ahead.

They were about halfway to their campsite, and they were now regretting the fact that they got assigned the farthest possible tent away from home base. Pam then felt single rain drop fall on her pale forehead. She stopped.

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Jim asked, smiling and feeling slightly stupid.

She started walking again. "Nevermind."

Pam felt another couple of drops on her forehead.

"Did you-"

"Definitley felt that." Jim said, slightly annoyed.

The drops began falling faster.

"This is just nifty." Jim said.

"Should we, like... run?" Pam asked.

"It's only gonna get worse... Look how dark the clouds look. Come on."

Both of them began running, almost at a sprint. Pam was running nearly as fast as she could, the cold rain soaking through her shirt, showing the outline of her bra. Pam couldn't wait until she saw Michael, to hear what perverted joke he could come up with this time...

Jim could have run faster, quite a bit faster in fact. His legs seemed to be twice as long as Pam's, and if it had been a guy, now that the rain was pouring down, he probably would have left them to make it to shelter. But leaving Pam alone, during what could quite possibly be a pretty nasty storm, is the last thing that Jim Halpert would ever do.

Before they knew it, they reached the steps to the long stair case that led down to the bathroom centre. Pam stumbled, and let out a shriek of pain.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Jim asked, turning around.

"Leg cramp. Leg cramp." Pam said, grabbing onto her left calf. "Ow..." She said, obviously in a lot of pain.

The rain was now pouring. Jim's hair was wet, and to Pam's pleasant surprise, he was one of those guys who looked like an Abercrombie model when their hair was wet.

"Here, get on my back." Jim said.

Pam nodded quickly, and Jim turned around, and bent down low enough so she could get on his back. He grabbed onto her legs tightly, and he was surprised, at how light she was. Jim tried to clear all the thoughts about her being up against him, wet, from his mind. He started down the stairs, moving carefully, knowing that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he dropped her. They were soaked now. Jim and Pam could only imagine how Michael was handleing the situation. He could very well be making everyone stay out in the rain, to get them to be tougher, or he could be trying to fit everyone into Meredith's van, seeing as she was the only one to drive seperate. Jim decided that he would rather be carrying Pam on his back, in the pouring rain, than have to deal with Michael.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Jim started running as fast as he could, seeing as he was holding Pam. The ran under the small covered area that seperated the female bathrooms and showers, and the men's bathrooms and showers. Jim couldn't help but feel strange to return to this certian point, where less than twenty four hours before, Pam had kissed him...

Pam was feeling the same way. She could only imagine how akward Jim felt at this moment. She hadn't wanted to return to this place, especially so close to Jim. It made the mood tense. But for some reason, the fact that Jim was holding her made her relax.

"Kay, I'm gonna put you down. See if you can put your weight on it. Okay?"

Pam replied a quick yes, and Jim set her down. "Ow ow ow..." She said.

She hopped up onto one foot, and as Jim turned around to face her, he held out her hands to balance her.

"Thanks." She replied, short and sweetly.

Jim looked so concerned that she was okay, and she only cramped up her leg. Pam couldn't help but think about the time that she had sprained her ankle when she was at Six Flags with Roy, and he, insted of caring about her, made her hop herself to the first aid station, so him and his brother could ride rollercoasters. He actually told Pam that her sprained ankle was a blessing in discuise, because then Pam wouldn't of had to sit by herself on all the rollercoasters. Pam remembered how mad she was at Roy that day...

'And Jim would never do that.' She thought. She knew Jim would have carried her to the first aid station. She knew Jim would have stayed by her side. She knew Jim would chose her to ride rides with over her brother...

'Then why am lying to him? Why am I hurting him?'

"You okay?" Jim asked, noticing that she looked confused, and suddenly quite sad.

'I'm gonna tell him that I know.' Pam decided in her head.

"You wanna sit down?" Jim asked her, a look of worry in his eyes.

Pam nodded as they sat down, Jim's hand on her back and on her hand so she wouldn't fall and hurt her leg.

'I'm gonna tell him.' Pam told herself again. But she couldn't find the courage. She needed to wait until she was good and ready. He might be mad at her for lying after all...

"It's really getting windy." Jim said.

"What do we do if a tornado comes?"

"I don't really know."

"You're the camper guy. Arn't you supposed to know these things?" Pam asked.

"I remember reading somewhere that you're supposed to go stay in your tents..." Jim said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Then why are we sitting down here?" Pam asked. "Shouldn't we be in our tents?"

Jim laughed out loud. "Did you think I was being serious?"

"You weren't?"

Jim laughed again, a slight hint of disbelief in his voice. "Pam our tent almost blew away yesterday when a car drove by. A tornado would throw it, and probably kill us."

Pam laughed and looked slightly embaressed. "Loser."

"I'm sorry Pam." Jim said, jokingly, but sincerely hoping she wasn't mad at the same time.

"Loser." Pam said again, a smug smile creeping across her face.

"Aw come on Pam..." Jim said. He grabbed her side, and she snorted in laughter.

"Cut it out." Jim did it again. "Jim..." She said, laughing loudly.

"Are you still mad at me Beesly?" Jim asked.

Pam smiled. He seemed so sincere, and scared that Pam was mad at him, even though he knew she was only joking. She had to tell him. It was now or never. But before her words could even form, they heard a loud yelling voice. A voice neither Pam nor Jim cared for.

"Pam! Jim! Car now! We're going to a hotel." Yelled Dwight, who looked dissapointed that he couldn't have left Jim and Pam behind.

"Back on my back?" Jim asked.

Pam nodded. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Pam jumped onto his back, so she was firmly in place, and Jim again sped of through the pouring rain. He could hear thunder and lightning in the background, and knew that the storm was about to get much much worse... As worried he was about the storm, and how annoyed he was at the rain, at that moment, he woudl do anything to be back under the small covered area, sitting alone with Pam.

...

Pam and Jim sat snugly in the backseat of Merediths van, with both Devin and Ryan also sharing a seat with them. It wasn't the most confortable situation, since everyone was soaked to the skin, and holding their bags on their lap. Everyone was very thankful now that she had driven seperate, except for the 6 people who wouldn't fit into her car, who had to wait at the activity centre until Meredith had already dropped everyone off. Michael was in the front seat of the car, driving to the small town nearby, hoping for a somewhat decent hotel.

They pulled up to a Super 6 Motel, the only hotel in town. Michael got out of the car, and ran his stupid little run into the hotel. After what felt like hours of waiting, everyone cold and wet, and smelling kind of like wet dogs, Michael ran back. He informed the staff that there were only 4 rooms, but the rest of the staff who didn't want to stay in the hotel could go to the bed and breakfast across the street. Therefore, three partnerships were to go across the street. After Michael informed everyone that they would surely be staying at the hotel, Jim and Pam were the first to voulenteer to go across the street to the bed and breakfast.

After running through the rain, for what felt like the millionth time that evening, Jim and Pam walked up to the bed and breakfast. It was cute, looking like a very large country farm house. It was mint green with white shutters, and it looked goregous, even with the wind blowing hard, and lighting crashing every few minutes.

They walked onto the porch, soaking wet. Jim nor Pam had never been to a bed and breakfast before, so they weren't sure exactly how things were supposed to work. Jim rang the doorbell, and a plump, little old lady in an apron answered the door. Pam smiled at how sweet and polite Jim was to her. 'He's just a flat out nice guy.' She thought. The lady told them that they only had two bedrooms that people were able to stay at, and one was already being rented. Jim told her that they would like to reserve that room, and she was delighted. Jim told her that they had to go tell her boss what was going on, and that they would be back in a few moments.

Michael wasn't pleased to hear that there weren't more rooms availible, but after some figuring out, they put the four remaining people who were supposed to go to the bed and breakfast into other groups, and after a lot of confusion, and Meredith returning with another van full of wet employees, it worked out that Jim and Pam got the room at the bed and breakfast.

Jim, carrying both his and Pam's bag, so she could limp through the rain, into the house, felt nervous. It would just be him and Pam that night. The woman running the place obviously already assumed that they were together, and there would be no worries of Michael or Dwight sneaking up on them in the dead of night. It would be them, alone from the world...

The very sweet old woman showed them inside. She introduced them to the other two people that were staying in the other bedroom. They were a very young couple, who Pam decided must not even be out of high school yet. Pam felt a shiver go up her spine, as she noticed the vague similarites between Roy and the boy staying there. Luckilly, the girl looked nothing like Pam, for she was very short and petite with long blonde hair. But Pam couldn't help but wondering if the boy was like Roy, and if the girl would end up like her.

They finally got their stuff up to their room. It was small, but adorable. It had a balcony that overlooked a beachfront lake, and the room looked very vintage, but in a lacy, cream colored kind of way. The bed was small, but looked cozy, and the bathroom could barely fit one person in there standing. But it was goregous all the same, and extremely cozy.

"I'm gonna get out of these wet clothes." Pam said, as she dropped her suitcase on the bed.

"Good, because, we wouldn't want the bed to get wet." Jim said.

Pam rolled her eyes, and an unintensional smile crossed her face. She opened up her suitcase, and grabbed out a pair of pajama pants and an Ohio State University t-shirt that her cousin had given her last Christmas. She also grabbed out a simple, but pretty navy blue bra, and navy blue panties, with just a hint of lace around the side. Jim felt like an immature teenager, picturing Pam in her dark blue underwear... but he couldn't help it. When he was with her, he felt like an out of control hormonal teenager.

Quickly, he threw off all of his clothes, reaching into his suitcase for dry boxers. He figured it would be easier changing out there than waiting, and then changing in the small quarters of the bathroom. He pulled on his boxers, his favorite pair, and then a pair of black basketball shorts.

At that moment, Pam walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a cotton candy pink colored towel. She stood there, and she felt her heart beat get slightly faster. She had never seen Jim with his shirt off before. He looked good. Much different than Roy. Not that Roy was fat, but Jim just had that lean muscular look that a lot of guys aspired for.

"Sorry." Jim said, his face blushing. He couldn't help but notice Pam majorly checking him out.

"Yeah me too." Pam said. She watched him throw on a soft cotton t-shirt. The storm was knocking outside. She turned on the little light beside her bed, and turned off the big white light. It made the room seem so much cozier. Pam stood at the end of the bed, and she let herself fall backwards onto the bed. "Wow. This is amazing. You gotta come feel."

Jim also stood at the end of the bed and let himself fall onto his back. "Wow. This is nice stuff." Both of them snickered. The storm paraded on outside, and Jim suddenly thought back to the other employees who were probably in Michael's room right now, having a Michael Scott party, which is really only a party to him.

Pam crawled up onto the top of the bed, and crawled under the covers, shivering slightly. The rain had chilled them to the bone. "Aren't you freezing?" She said.

Jim nodded. Pam looked at him, "Aren't you gonna get under the covers then?"

He smiled. He crawled up under the covers. He couldn't help but notice how small the bed was, and how Pam's muscular leg was touching his...

Pam leaned her head in so it was on the top of Jim's chest.

She heard his heart beat get quicker, and the thought of that made her smile.

"I wonder what Michael is doing right now..." Pam said.

"Well I heard him tell Dwight that they were going to have a slumber party."

"Seriously?" Pam said in disbelief.

"He said something to Dwight about asking for extra pillows for pillow fights, and that they would be playing truth or dare..."

"Oh God... When you think it can not get any worse..."

"Michael Scott will prove you wrong." Jim said.

"Exactly."

Jim looked down at her. This moment felt so perfect. Both of them knew that this was wrong. Sure, they weren't doing anything, but their emotional connection felt so high at that point.

"I'm glad Roy didn't come." Pam said.

Jim felt his body freeze slightly. "Why?" That was the only thing Jim could manage to spit out.

"I mean... I don't know." Pam said sadly. "I just don't get Roy."

Jim didn't know what to say. He stared at the wall, afraid to make eye contact with Pam.

"I mean, I know he loves me... But..." Pam said.

She closed her eyes. She had a feeling that she was going to regret this with all her heart, but it was something that she had to say. Something she had to say before her courage ran out.

"Jim..." She said, seriously.

"Hmm?" Jim responded, him closing his eyes too, afraid, yet anticipating what she was going to say.

"I..." She sighed. "I remember the kiss... I remember kissing you."

...

Okay. This next chapter I am majorly looking forward to writing. Sorry for the dull chapter. This next one will not leave you dissapointed. I promise. Read and review! Reviews are what keep me alive.


	5. Tears and Rain

I gotta say, this was the hardest chapter to write so far. Hope you like it... I'm not too sure about the way I decided to go with things but here's hoping yall understand...

...

She remembered. Jim was in a state of shock that most people call disbelief. All day he had spent trying to accept the fact that Pam would never remember the kiss. He had actually felt relieved that he didn't have to deal with it and he could move on with his life. But now, it seemed like any chances of moving on were stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" Was all that Jim managed to say.

"I remember kissing you... last night... by the bathrooms." She said, her eyes staring across the room at the floor, her head still on Jim's chest, refusing to make eye contact.

Jim looked down at her, the storm still pounding against the windows, the thunder crashing over the waves of the lake. "Did you just remember that?"

Pam sighed. Jim looked down at her and she shook her head.

"So you knew all along?"

"Jim I'm really sorry..."

Jim was in shock. "I think I need a moment."

He kicked off the covers to his bed. He wasn't mad, just in shock. Jim couldn't be mad at Pam... but he was embaressed. She remembered. She must remember the insane happiness Jim had felt after she kissed him. She must have remembered how he kissed, and now she knew if he was a good kisser or not. He stood up out of the bed, and walked over to the glass doors leading to the balcony. He pushed one of them open, moving out onto the balcony. The rain was pouring against the side of the roof, soaking one of Jim's only remaining pair of clothing.

'No... this isn't happening.' Pam said. She couldn't understand why Jim was so mad. She was now in the frame of mind that he hated her. The thought made tears sting in the back of her eyes. 'Yes. I lied. Now he doesn't trust me. Yes, we kissed, which probably makes him so embaressed.'

Pam pulled the covers up over her. She grabbed her pillow and put her head into it, trying to hide back tears. She could feel the hint remains of her make-up smearing on the pillow. She knew that Jim would be good to her. That he would be there for her, through ups and downs. He wouldn't just give up when things were hard... Jim was the better guy.

She sat up and looked out the window. Jim was leaning over the railing, his head down. 'He hates me' Pam thought...

Suddenly, in a motion that slightly scared Pam, Jim turned around. He started walking quickly back inside. Pam was scared now, tears now rolling down her face. He threw the door open, not even bothering to shut it. He walked straight over to Pam. For a moment, Pam thought he was going to slap her across the face...

But he didn't.

Jim, sat on the edge of the bed, and it one swift motion, he kissed her. The rain was pouring outside, the edge of the carpet getting wet from the rain blowing in. Pam was taken totally off guard. But she had to admit, it was the best kiss she had ever recieved. It was the warmest, with the most passion. Jim's lips were soft, unlike Roy's abnormally dry, small lips. Jim was something new, something Pam wanted.

Jim pulled away. He looked into Pam's big beautiful eyes. He was waiting for her to say something. But Pam was speechless. He reminded her of an adorable puppy, waiting in anticipation for something.

"Pam..." He whispered softly.

The way he said her name made her get butterflies in her stomach. Just by him saying her name. She looked back into his eyes, and she couldn't resist kissing him yet again.

Jim moved his body, so he was now on top of her, his legs to one side of her, them now laying diagonally on the bed. She sucked on his bottom lip, something that she had daydreamed about doing on long days at the office, but something that she never thought that she would actually be able to do. Pam let her hands explore underneith his wet shirt, for the first time touching his wet, muscular hips. She couldn't help herself, but she slid her hands under his shirt, and she pulled it over his head.

Jim turned to Pam. Her t-shirt was now wet from being pressed up against Jim. He slowly, like he had always dreamed, pulled off her shirt. He felt like a hormonal, sex crazed teenager and he checked out the tops of her pale breasts, at the edge of her dark blue bra. They were perfect. He had pictured her day after day in his head, but if it were at all possible, she looked even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

Jim lightly kissed her collar bone between her breasts. She let out a small gasp of air.

The door was still open, but neither one of them were willing to break the moment to get up and shut it. Cold air was rushing in over them, but the accompany of each other's body heat was enough to keep them warm.

Neither one of them removed any more clothing for awhile. They just layed on the bed, kissing passionitly. Pam's only thought was of Jim, and how long she had waited for this moment, but Jim's thoughts were difting elsewear.

'I've wanted this for so long... This should be the happiest moment of my life.' Jim thought to himself. 'She takes my breath away...'

'But she takes Roy's breath away too.'

Pam at that moment, slid her hands into the waistband of Jim's pants. He sat up and he let her pull them off of him.

'She's done this exact same ritual with Roy a million times.'

Pam pulled behind her and undid her bra, releasing her perfect, pale, creamy breasts.

'She's going to marry him.'

Pam pulled her bra off all of the way, then taking her own pants off.

'She won't leave him... She never could... She loves him...'

Jim could feel a tear forming in his eye. He did his best to hold it back.

'I'm going to be sitting in a chuch, watching them get married, knowing that if Roy knew he wouldn't be marrying her...'

Jim knew what he had to do. It was the last thing he ever imagined himself doing, when he finally got his perfect moment. He never thought that these words would come out of his mouth.

"Pam... we can't do this."

Jim pulled back off of Pam. He grabbed his shirt.

"What?" Pam asked. Jim could already see the tears forming in her eyes. "I don't understand..."

"I can't be the other guy. I can't just be the guy you sleep with because you have issues with your fieonce. I'm not that guy."

"Jim... your not-"

"I can't let you marry him, after knowing that we've slept together."

"Jim- listen."

Jim stood there. A single tear fell down his cheek. He pulled his shirt over his head. "Pam... I'm sorry... You have no idea..." He said, choking on his words. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Jim- just wait...please..." She begged, like a little girl.

Jim picked up his pants, and he slid his feet into his soaking wet shoes. "I'm sorry Pam... this will just work out better in the end. For both of us... For you and Roy..."

Just then, Jim pushed the door open. He didn't know where he was going to go, or what he was going to do, or how he would ever recover from this. All he knew was that he had to leave... He pulled his pants on all the way, and stuck his feet back in his shoes, and he walked away from the only woman that he had ever loved.

...

Okay... This is an emo chapter. Don't lose hope. The sun will always rise.

This was not the route that I had planned on taking at all... Hopefully it will keep things interesting for yall to read. I didn't want things to be too 'fluffy.'

Reviews are love.


	6. My Almost Lover

Wow. Anyone see the Office Finale? I'm not sure how to feel about it... Definitely not as wonderful as other Jam finales. (( ex: season 2 where I bawled when Jim told her and he cried, and then was just in total shock when he kissed her, and season 3 where he finally asked her out, which involved jumping on my bed saying, "Finally! Three years of waiting... Finally!"

Anyways... I just need to write. I honestly do not know where this story is going... Please still read and review even though I know the finale is on everyone's minds at the moment...

...

Pam laid on her back. The door to the balcony was still open. She could feel the mist from the still pouring rain blowing over her body. Throughout her tears, within the past hour or so, she had managed to get her bra on, so she was laying in her bra and underwear on the bed. She was cold, inside and out. She felt like her blood had turned to ice.

Pam wasn't a cheater. She had been one of those girls who always said, 'No matter what, once a cheater, always a cheater.' She never thought that she would be a cheater, cheating on the man she agreed to marry no less.

But that wasn't why Pam was crying. She could feel the look on Jim's eyes, branded into her brain. She had decided then and there that Pam had just lost the best guy that had ever walked into her life. The kind of guy who would walk away... Who wouldn't let Pam get hurt, or himself get hurt…

"I just can't live with myself." She whispered, her words getting carried away with the wind and the rain, no one there left to hear her.

...

Meanwhile, Jim was having the most miserable moment of his life. After running out of the bed and breakfast, knowing he couldn't go back, he had no place to go but the hotel across the street. He could hear Michael through the door, and he knew he couldn't stand to be in the rain much longer. Michael was extremely happy to see him, and when he asked where Pam was, Jim, muttered something about cramps, and he sat down on the floor by the tiny window, near where Kevin was sitting.

The office people were playing truth or dare. Jim pretended to watch Kelly chug a beer, and Phyllis lick Creed's four toed foot. Michael continuously asked Jim truth or dare, but Jim just would mutter, "I'm not playing."

Jim was beginning to get very, very annoyed at Michael.

"Jim... Pick truth or dare."

"I'm not playing Michael."

"You have to pick one... chicken..." Michael, Dwight, and Kevin began to make chicken noises.

"I'm not playing."

"Just pick one."

"Truth."

Michael smiled, his geeky little smile on his face.

"Whose boobs did you last see?"

Jim had a flashing image of Pam in his head. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Pass." He managed to say.

"Come on... you have to tell..." Michael said.

Jim muttered, "Screw this" under his breath. He stood up and stormed out of the hotel room, slamming the door as he left. He had nowhere to go. If only it wasn't raining...

...

Pam had now pulled a small blanket over her. Her face was dark red from crying. Tears were streaked down her face, and she was bawling, in a small ball on the bed. She was drowning in self pity, and at that moment, she would kill to have some type of booze. Anything to numb the pain at all.

Pam jumped as she heard the door slam open. She pushed herself up onto her hands, turning. It was Jim. Jim Halpert... the man who she had been dreading seeing again, because of how horrible she felt...

Jim felt his heart break the moment he looked at Pam's face. It was clear that she had been crying... Not just a few tears of sadness, but full out bawling. 'Guilt.' Jim thought. 'That must be it. Why is she so upset? She's gonna be fine. She'll get married, and have a normal life. I'm the one who has to live with a broken heart. I'm the one that has to watch the woman I love get married to someone who isn't good enough for her... I'm the one of us that just for a moment, thought that I could have what I have always dreamed of, what I wished for at 11:11 every time, what I wished for when I blew out the candles... Everything can go back to the way it was for her...'

Jim began to walk towards the bathroom, feeling that vomit could happen at anytime.

"Jim wait."

She hadn't meant to say it, but she did.

"Please... come back... talk to me, please." She bawled.

Jim had never seen Pam cry. But it killed him how much his heart broke as he saw her...

"You came back... You came back here..."

Jim, avoiding eye contact managed to say, "Well Michael was playing truth or dare, and he wouldn't let me just not play. I picked truth and he asked me whose breasts I had last seen. I kind of thought I was going to lose it... So my choices were having a mental breakdown, or coming back..."

Pam half choked out a laugh. "I guess we're getting somewhere... You pick coming here instead of freaking out and everyone at the office thinking you were crazy..."

Pam sighed. She smiled, but Jim didn't return the same warm smile. He looked at her. He wanted to hold her and make her feel better... But he couldn't. He never would again get to touch her sweet skin, or taste her soft lips... He just stood there, wishing and dying inside...

"Are you okay Pam?" Jim asked, after what felt like hours of uncomfortable silence.

Pam closed her eyes. "Jim... I... Couldn't"

"Pam, I know... It was a mistake. One of us needed to be the bigger person... and this time it was me.."

"No... that's not it." Pam sighed and closed her eyes. "I couldn't... I couldn't marry Roy. It's over."

...

That really was a bad chapter. I admit it. Today has been a day that basically was terrible. (( relationship issues. Make my head spin. It's messed up )) But I wanted to get one out tonight. I don't have class tomorrow, so I'm gonna do a colossal chapter. This is just to get from point A to point B. Sorry... don't judge all my stories based on this. Tomorrow will be better!


	7. I Will Try to Fix You

lulupanda- I know! I almost cried when I saw Pam's teary eyes. I was like, 'Die Andy Die! Moment stealer!' (( I don't care for Andy very much )) But I was pleased for the last moments. I literally yelled out, "Take that moment stealer." Haha. I get wayyy to into that show... But anyways, I was going to make Jam sad for awhile longer, but I just couldn't. They were sad on the show, and I had to make some Jam happiness! Hope you like this chapter too...

Just for everyone's reference, here is a list of the song titles, and the artists, of all the songs I've used for the titles. Just in case anyone was wondering. They are all great songs, so check them out if you'd like.

Counting Stars- Sugarcult

Again I Go Unnoticed- Dashboard Confessional

Come Away With Me- Norah Jones

Makin' A Memory- Plain White T's

I Will Remember You- Sarah McLachlan

Tears and Rain- James Blunt

Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy

Fix You- Coldplay

...

Jim's head shot up, so he was looking at Pam. She was now looking sideways, tears falling from her face, her body shaking with sobs.

Jim didn't know what to say. He couldn't speak. He had wanted Pam to leave Roy since the moment he met him. He was arrogant, and cocky, and treated Pam like she wasn't a real person. He treated Pam like a puppy that he could kick over and over again, but would always stay by his side. Jim had always thought that Pam would never have the strength to leave Roy, or the nerve. Jim was sure that Pam had thought about it before and even decided to do it... but she always chickened out at the last second.

"You told him already?" He asked, stupidly.

Pam nodded.

"What did he say?" Jim asked.

"What do you think he said? He yelled. Told me that I wouldn't find anyone who would put up with me like he does... He told me no one could look past my flaws long enough to be with me... He actually said it was a relief..." Pam said. Jim could tell that the words had hurt Pam, and he hoped she knew they weren't true. But he knew Pam was struggling to not believe what Roy had said...

"That's not true Pam..."

She nodded, her body still shaking.

Jim had to know why she left Roy Was it because she felt so guilty about what happened?... or was it because she had feelings for him...

"What made you... Why did you..." Jim said, trying to find the right things to say.

Pam looked up at Jim, still crying her eyes out. "Because..." She said, crying. "I think I'm falling for you Jim..."

Jim looked at her. He felt his head spin. He wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. Was this just some sick dream he had made up in his head? Did Pam actually say that? She must have...

Jim said nothing. He was just in a state of disbelief.

Pam sobbed. "Jim, please. Please don't leave again. Please... Just stay..." She said, sobbing.

Jim walked over to her. He sat down on the side of the bed next to her. He grabbed her hands. "I'm not going anywhere... okay?" he said, sweetly. Jim put his arm around Pam and she continued to quietly weep into his shoulder.

"Jim... you're the better guy. I've known that all along..." She said.

Jim closed his eyes. He rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Everything is going to be okay..." Jim whispered. "Everything's going to be okay."

They sat there, Pam's head in Jim's shoulder, for nearly an hour. He just held her and repeated, "Everything's going to be okay..."

Pam continued to sob into his shoulder for a little while. Out of nowhere, barely loud enough for Jim to hear, Pam said into his shoulder, "I love you, Jim."

Jim felt like his blood had turned warm, like all of his dreams were coming true. He took a deep breath. "I love you too Pam." He kissed her forehead. She looked up at him.

"Really?" She said, looking up at him.

"Of course. You're Pam Beesly. Who wouldn't be in love with you?"

She laughed lightly. 'That's Jim for you.' She thought. 'He will never fail to make me smile.'

Jim smiled at her, his famous smile. He looked down at her and he kissed her, this time not feeling guilty, not worrying, and knowing that Pam finally knew what he had known all along- That he was the better guy.

...

It had been a few hours since Jim and Pam had finally admitted their love for each other. Since then, someone had finally shut the door, and they were now watching the end of Saturday Night Live. Jim had changed out of his wet clothes, and now Jim was laying at the top of the bed, and Pam was snuggling with him, her head on his chest. Pam was still crying, but she promised Jim these were 'happy tears.' And truly they were.

They were chuckling at the show as some of the classic cast members did a skit making fun of people from Jersey, when they heard a loud crash, and just like that, the lights shut off, and the room became pitch black.

Pam let out a small scream as it happened.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it just startled me." Pam said with a laugh. She could just barely see Jim through the darkness.

Pam moved her body up, so she was leaning on him and she kissed him. Jim touched her face as she did so, their bodies against each other. The kiss was slow, and deep, and full of passion.

Pam, for the second time that night, pulled off Jim's shirt and kissed his chest. She was just undoing the draw string on Jim's pajama pants when he interrupted.

"Are you sure you want to do this Pam? I don't want you to feel like you owe me this or anything..."

Pam smirked. "I know I don't owe you anything..." She said with a smirk. "But I'm sure..."

"I don't want you to think we're moving too fast."

"Jim... we've waited years for this moment... I don't think I can wait any longer."

And with that, things started to heat up. Their clothes just seemed to fall off of their bodies, like it was naturally supposed to be. The kisses became deeper, the tension got higher, and their heart beats raced.

Jim looked at Pam. He was about to do something that he had wanted to do for along time.

"I love you Pam." He whispered.

"I love you too."

They looked each other in the eye, oblivious to the world, when something loud startled them.

"What's that noise?" Pam said.

"I don't know."

It sounded like a siren. But not like a police siren...

Just then, they heard a pounding on the door.

"Come quickly. That's the tornado siren. We have to get in the basement. Hurry!" Yelled the little old lady.

Jim and Pam looked at each other, giving each other, 'Are you kidding me' looks. Of course their movie script ending moment would get ruined. Their love story was far from perfect, and they knew something would have to get in the way.

"We'll have our moment Pam." He said, kissing her forehead. "I promise."

In the darkness, Pam and Jim stumbled around, finding their clothes. The woman knocked on the door again, urging them to move faster. Once they were dressed, Jim and Pam grabbed hands. Pam was scared, slightly, and Jim could feel her shaking. "Don't worry." He said. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Just like that, the two of them left their room, and followed the light from the flashlight, into the basement, wondering how Michael was reacting in this situation...

...

I know, major fluff! (( well for my writing anyways )) I couldn't let things be too perfect though. Besides, I needed more story lines. Please please please PLEASE review. They are what inspire me to keep writing. If I don't get enough review, I might not write. Because I won't think anyone is reading it. Also, if anyone has any ideas about things that could happen in later chapters, please tell me because I'm getting stumped.

Noelle.xo


	8. The Sweetest Dream

I'm getting a tad bit of writers block. I've half written and re written this chapter at least four times. I mean, it's not because I want it to be perfect, I just didn't like story lines I was coming up with... So bear with me. After this chapter, I know what I'm doing, story lines and such.

I just have to give a great big shout out to all my faithful reviewers (( and readers, but especially the reviewers )). You make me keep writing. If I hadn't gotten any reviews so far, I probably would have given up on this story awhile ago. I love your compliments.! They make my day. But to everyone, please review and tell me what you think I should do next? How should the Pam/Roy interaction go? How should Michael find out (( or should he? )). What problems can Pam and Jim have, because everyone knows they aren't perfect (( no, i'm not making Pam pregnant. That story line is wayy overdone. )). But help is very appreciated.

And sorry about the short chapter.

As always, I do not own the office. The office owns me.

...

Pam had a tight grip on Jim's hand. While Pam was worried, thinking that a tornado would not only kill her and Jim, but her fellow workers, Jim was thinking about how perfect Pam's tiny hand fit in his.

The old lady pretty much pushed them into the basement. It was incredibly small. The stairway seemed to take up most of the room. There was only a tiny bit of room on either side of the stairway. Jim and Pam went to the right, and sat down against the back wall, that was barely big enough for both of them to lean against. Jim and Pam watched as the other couple, clearly interrupted as Jim and Pam were come down, and the lady ushered them to the left. She also went to the left, so Jim and Pam were as alone as they could be in this situation.

The wind was howling outside.

"Jim?" Pam asked.

"Yeah?"

"What does a tornado sound like?"

Jim smiled. "Like a train."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah... I was in 8th grade and we were taking a field trip up to Cedar Point, in Ohio, and there was a tornado warning, so we all had to go inside this building. And the tornado didn't hit us, but it touched down like half a mile away... It sounded like a train."

"So there's not a tornado right now? And you're sure?"

"I don't think so." He said with a smile.

"Good." Pam said simply.

Jim ran his fingers over her hand. He noticed that she was shaking.

"Don't be scared." He whispered to her. "You don't really think I'd let something happen to you, right?"

She nodded. She was holding tears back. It had been a long long day, and she wasn't looking forward to going home.

"What do I do Jim? Am I supposed to go home?"

Jim wasn't sure what to say.

"How am I going to get my stuff? I'm going to have to find a place to stay. I'm going to have to buy a new apartment and new dishes and stuff that Roy and I only had one set of." She said.

Jim knew that Pam was in freak out mode. That happened occasionally. Jim touched her hand, and kissed the side of her face.

"I was asking for advice you know?"

Jim smiled. "I know. Everything's gonna be alright Pam. You just have to let it be."

Pam looked at him. She smiled, and half laughed. "What does that even mean?"

"It means, don't worry." Jim said laughing. "Sorry, I thought it sounded romantic."

"It would have been more romantic if it actually made sense."

"How does it not make sense?" Jim said, laughing.

"I'm sorry wise old Jim, but your metaphors are incorrect."

"That wasn't even a metaphor."

"Yes it was." Pam said, smiling.

"I don't even remember what I said."

"Me neither." Pam said laughing. She put her head in Jim's shoulder. He was the same old Jim that she knew and loved. The one that would joke with her, and one of the only people who she always believed when they said that everything would be okay. She was the luckiest girl in the world. Not only was she in love with an amazing guy, but she had the best friend that any girl could ever want...

...

After about an hour of sitting in the basement, filled with jokes, laughter, and a small make out session, the siren went off, and the rain seemed like it was letting up. The old lady finally let them go upstairs. The power was still off, but luckily the lady had a few spare flashlights. Jim shined his light at the clock. '3:45'.

Jim led the way upstairs, Pam clutching to his hand through the darkness. The rain was pattering outside, and there would be an occasional roll of thunder. But it seemed the worse of the storm was far over.

Jim pushed the door open to their room. There was a small crack in the glass doors to the balcony, but other than that there seemed to be no real damage.

"Home sweet home." Pam said, crawling onto the bed.

Jim smiled. "Home sweet home." He replied.

He crawled next to her. He was surprised how extremely tired he was. That was perhaps because he hadn't slept since Thursday night. He yawned.

"Tired Halpert?" Pam said. She was also quite tired.

"Is it that obvious?" Jim said.

"That's like the fifth time you've yawned since we've gotten back."

Jim smiled, and shrugged. He didn't care how tired he was. If Pam wanted something, he would give it to her, whenever, where ever.

Pam kissed him. "I don't want to rush this Jim. I want our relationship to be..."

"I know what you mean..."

"Plus I'm exhausted..." Pam said with a smile...

"Now that you mention it." Jim said.

Jim smiled big at her, and she smiled right back.

"I love you Jim."

"I love you too Pam."

They gave each other a final kiss goodnight. They got under the covers, and the cuddled up with each other. Pam couldn't believe how comfortable Jim's arms were. Everything about him was perfect. The smell of his skin, the hold he had on her, they way he breathed on her neck. Pam at that moment, didn't care what Roy would do, or about the future, or about Michael's reaction when he found out they were dating. All she wanted to do was fall asleep in his arms.

...

Read & Review.

Noelle.xo


	9. Here Comes the Sun

lulupanda- omgs.! I definitely had an office marathon myself... cept I just watched one and two because my boyfriend borrowed season three a few weeks ago and has yet to give it back. haha. Hopefully this chapter will add to your fire.!

bangboom- Don't worry. I like your name by the way. It puts that "Boom Boom Boom Boom. I want you in my room." song in my head... if you even know what song that is. hah.

ktface3- i like that idea. 3 thank you so much my darling.!

di- i definitely agree about the short chapters thing. this one is a bit longer, to keep the balance.

LoveMeSomeJAM- they do have the worst luck. but that is part of their charm.

ilovegaybumblebees- sorry i took so long to reply to your review. i did have Jim go to Michael's hotel... He didn't stay as long as I planned though. I suck at writing Michael and Dwight.

ARSpunky- sorry, this one is delayed too. Well Pam, like the cowardly lion, needed courage... and she got it... (( wow, that was a dumb simile. haha )).

I wished I owned the characters... oh the things I'd make them do...

...

Pam could feel the warm sunlight on her face. The day was young, and so was she. She opened her eyes that were now filled with sunlight. For a moment, Pam had forgotten where she was. She placed her hand on the hand that was around her. It was Jim's hand. The night before her rushed back into her head. It had been a long day. She and Jim... ending things with Roy... her "near death experience" with the tornado...

Just thinking about it made Pam exhausted.

Pam turned slightly, trying not to wake Jim as she looked over at the clock. 9:15. Pam let out a small sigh. She couldn't sleep to much longer, but she wanted to try. If it was up to her, she would lie in that bed forever. Not having to ride a crowded bus home with Michael (( the bus that was picking them up at noon. )) or most importantly, having to go home. She had to get her stuff. She was almost out of clothes. But Roy would be there. He would probably be very pissed off and hungover, since it was clear that Roy had already been drinking when Pam called him, and she was sure he didn't stop after he heard the news.

She could hear his voice in his head.

_"Tell me Pam. Why the hell are you leaving me now?"_

_"I already told you Roy... I'm not in love with you anymore..."_

_"Bullshit. You're cheating on me you stupid little whore..."_

_"That's not true."_

_"Nobody is gonna put up with you like I do Pam!"_

_"Stop yelling at me!"_

_"Nobody is gonna look past your major flaws like I do... No one."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Yeah... I'm sure."_

Pam could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She knew that Jim was the better guy... But she had been with Roy for ten years. It was hard to just put ten years of your life behind you, no matter how good things are in front of you... (( That's what she said. D ))

Jim woke up slowly as he felt Pam move. He smiled. He couldn't help it. For a moment when he woke up, he had wondered if it had just been a dream. But it hadn't. She was there, really there.

Jim rubbed her hand. "You awake?"

Pam rolled over so she was facing him. She smiled, sleepily.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." Just like always...

They just stared at each other, smiling.

"I don't wanna get up..." Pam said, with a small groan.

"You know what I think?"

"What do you think Jim?"

"I think that we should stay in bed all day." He said, kissing her.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm." He kissed her again. "We should just live at the bed and breakfast."

"Oh really? You think so."

"Yes... Great food..." He kissed her neck. "A bed." He said, kissing her again. "We got each other..." He said, between kisses. "That's all anyone really needs."

"Except for clean clothes."

"That is a good point." Jim said with a laugh.

Jim and Pam just laid in bed, kissing, snuggling. For a moment that morning, Pam had almost regretted leaving Roy... having to deal with the consequences of what she did... but the moment she looked at Jim, heard his voice, she knew that she did the right thing.

They just laid next to each other, kissing, smiling, and giggling.

The pounding on the door made both Pam and Jim jump and split apart.

"One second." Jim yelled.

"Why? Do you guys need to put your clothes on?"

Both Pam and Jim looked at each other, and at the same time, they both dryly said, "Michael."

Jim sighed. He walked over to a chair, not to cause suspicion. "You can come in Michael."

Michael walked in the room. After many awkward jokes about how there was only one bed (( and Jim insisted that he slept on the floor )), and Michael making some moves on Pam, he informed them that they would be walking down the road to this little local diner where, according to Michael, who heard it from the hotel janitor, has the best food in Pennsylvania. Pam and Jim got him out of there as soon as possible.

"That was awkward."

"Just a little bit." Pam said with a smile.

"And just think, we get to look forward to sneaking around at the office for awhile." Jim said.

"Uhh... Why exactly would we be sneaking around?"

"Come on. You really are thinking about telling everyone?"

"What's the worst that could happen?" Pam said.

"Uh... the worst that could happen... I can't even begin to list off all the bad things that would come out of this..."

"So we're just not gonna tell anyone?"

"Pam, do you really want Roy to find out?"

Pam was quiet. "Well... I guess that's true." Pam said in a small voice.

Pam walked up to her and he put his arm around her. He sat next to her and looked her in the eyes. "Trust me... We're gonna be okay... And I can't wait for the day where I can tell everyone why I am the luckiest man in the world. I just don't want to screw this up.. okay?"

Pam nodded and she smiled. Jim put his hand on the side of her face. He leaned up and kissed her forehead, and then kissed her soft lips. The kiss was just getting deeper when the door flew open.

"You guys ready to-"

Michael's sentence was cut short.

Michael started up a fit of giggles. "Wow... I didn't expect that. Score for Jim. High five buddy." Michael said, raising his hand and walking up to Jim.

Needless to say, Jim did not high five him back.

...

"I just think you can understand why we don't want everyone to know yet." Jim explained.

"This is just such big news though. Pam and Jim... it's Pim. How is that not funny?"

Pam and Jim answered by not laughing.

"So who all knows?" Michael asked.

"No one... I mean, Pam told Roy it was over but he doesn't know why... Other than that..."

"Wow... so I am your confider?"

"Is that even a real word?" Pam asked.

Jim just gave Pam an, 'Is he joking?' look. Pam smiled.

"Don't worry Jim. It was a good choice telling me first. As your friend and your boss..."

"You actually walked in. We didn't choose to tell you." Jim said.

"Well it must have been fate then." Michael said with a dorky smile.

...

Pam and Jim got their stuff together and walked across the street, their faces still stone cold at the fact that Michael of all people found out. I mean if it had been Phyllis, or Oscar, or even, God forbid, Angela, they could have gotten them to keep quiet. But Michael... well Pam decided that she would be extremely surprised if the entire office didn't know by the time they returned to Scranton.

Everyone was standing in a group, their stuff in piles.

"Michael? What are we supposed to do with our stuff while we go to breakfast?" Pam asked.

"Don't worry Pam. We know Jim will carry your stuff down to the breakfast place for you." Michael said. He smiled big, and he laughed. "Sorry, did I say too much?"

"He really can't help himself can he?" Jim said.

"I really think he might have an actual disease..." Pam said.

"Like secret telling..."

"Itis."

"Secret telling-itis." Jim said.

They shared a laugh.

"Maybe we should just tell everyone." Pam said finally.

"I don't think that's the smartest idea Pam." Jim said with a small smile.

"Why? Everyone is going to find out anyways."

"But no one will believe Michael... Do you really think Roy will believe Michael, Pam?"

"Maybe it's not the worst thing in the world if Roy knows..." Pam suggested.

"You're not serious?"

"What if Roy does find out? Sure he'll be mad, but he's mad anyways, and he'll be mad no matter when he finds out..." Pam stated.

"Pam he'll kick my ass."

Pam smiled. "You could take him." She said jokingly.

"Are you sure about that?" Jim said, with a slightly scared, but a joking face on at the same time.

"He doesn't hit as hard as you think." Pam said, still smiling.

But when Jim looked back at her, his eyes in shock, her smile faded.

"He actually hit you?"

"That's not what I-"

"Pam." Jim said, cutting off the excuse right then and there. Pam was one of Jim's best friends. He could almost always tell when she was lying.

"Maybe... But it was like once, and it wasn't a big deal."

"He hit you and you say it's not a big deal. Why are you still making up excuses for him Pam?"

"Because you're making it a bigger deal than it is."

Jim looked at her, and then he looked at the floor. He shook his head.

"Well... whatever then... if it, 'wasn't a big deal.'" Jim said. He walked away, disappointment written all over his face.

Pam looked down at the ground. She could feel tears. She knew Jim wasn't breaking up with her, or leaving her over something like this... Jim was just disappointed... She knew he was... He would forgive her…

Right?...

...

Okay, so maybe it's not extremely long, but... oh well.. And I got the inspiration for this fight after watching the episode Girls and Boys, where Jim was like, "You gotta take a chance on something sometime Pam." I have been thinking about this chapter for a little while now so I hope it turned out like it did in my head. 3

Noelle.xo


	10. Take Me, Don't Leave Me

You guys don't know how much I love you! I love reviews. You make my day! I literally get home, and one of the first things I do is check for reviews. Thanks for the billionth time for all the lovely reviews.

I don't own the Office. NBC and all them do. I have to admit, I am totally and insanely jealous.

This is a short chapter... kinda. And I definitely stole Jam moments from office episodes in this (( since it takes place before all those moments happened )) Let's just say they are a small tribute to a couple of my favorite Jam moments.

...

The sun was shining, making Pam's normally dull curls glow. Jim was standing against Meredith's car. His arms were crossed and he was staring blankly into space. The thought of Roy, a strong, full grown man, laying a hand on tiny, innocent Pam, the woman he loved... It was a little too much to handle...

Jim thought Roy was a scary guy, especially when he was mad. He didn't want to get into a fight with Roy, because, honestly, Jim was afraid that Roy could kick his ass. And to think of Pam, trying to fight back as Roy physically harmed her... It made Jim more mad then he had ever been in his life.

And she still was standing up for him. She was still saying it wasn't a big deal, and that it was only once... Trying to make Roy look like the good guy... It made Jim sick... and to think, Pam still agreed to marry the guy after he hit her... It wasn't the abuse that split them up, it was Jim...

...

Pam was in the small, public bathroom of the cheap hotel. She was sitting in one of the stalls. She had her face in her hands and she was crying. She could feel her tears dripping onto the end of her skirt. She didn't know why she stood up for Roy. He was a jackass... He didn't have an ounce of an excuse as to why he would hit her... Jim knew it wasn't just once. Roy wasn't a full blown wife beater... He only hit Pam a couple of times. Only one of the times he hit her he was sober, and it was after a huge fight... Pam couldn't help but feel like her blood was turning to ice. She felt like she had majorly disappointed Jim... and that feeling was too hard to bear.

After a little while, Pam walked out of the bathroom, smoothing her skirt, and fixing her simple long sleeved, burgundy t-shirt. She looked in the mirror. Her face was red from crying, and there was a bit of black under her eyes, from the small amount of mascara she had put on that morning. She furiously threw water on her face, and she used a paper towel to wipe under her eyes.

'It's better than before.' Pam thought to herself. She took a deep breath. She knew she had to go outside... Life wasn't something you could hide from in the bathroom forever...

Pam walked outside. As she pushed the door open, she could noticeably feel that she was weaker. Her eyes searched around for Jim.

Jim had never felt so mad in his life. He was sure if anyone could see him, they would be scared. He wasn't mad at Pam now... barely at all. He felt bad for her... He was furious at Roy. Jim couldn't remember a time in his life when he had felt more angry. If Roy at that moment walked up to him, Jim probably would have choked him, and that is the non graphic version of what Jim would do..."

Pam felt her hand shaking against the side of her leg. One of the locals who had stopped by when Michael was screaming for help told him that there was no way that the office would be able to walk all the way down to the diner, for it was at least five miles away. Michael was arguing that if they all sprinted if they would make it in time... Pam didn't even smile at that.

She looked around for the moppy hat of hair that she was just minutes ago running her fingers through. She walked around, asking people if they had seen Jim, but everyone either said 'I don't know' or 'I figured he was with you.' It stung Pam a little bit, but Pam was worried. Jim was pretty mad... she didn't know mad Jim...

Pam, out of the corner of her eye, saw a flash of brown hair- Jim's brown hair. She quickly walked behind Meredith's van and she saw Jim sitting there, a look of intense staring on his face. He looked up at her.

"How could you stay with him?" He said, with a smile of disbelief on his face. It was kind of an awkward look, but a wounded look at the same time. (( picture the look in casino night. the 'I wanna be more than that' look. ))

Pam slid down on the ground next to him. She put his hand in his and she realized, he was also shaking. "I don't know... There was every reason to leave."

Jim didn't say anything. He could feel Pam's pain in the air. This weekend was intense... too intense. Not at all what Jim had expected. He had wanted to prove to Pam he was a fun guy... Somehow that plan was not something Jim was thinking about anymore... It just seemed like a childish thought at this point...

"I was scared. Scared to be on my own... I was scared to leave him, what he'd do to me... I was scared he wouldn't let me take my stuff... I was scared my parents would be disappointed and that they wouldn't understand... There were a lot of reasons to call of my wedding, but the truth is, I didn't care about any of those reasons until I met you. I always figured that Roy would grow up..."

Pam sighed, and she shook her head. "But he's never gonna change... I just needed someone to help me accept that." Pam said. She took a deep breath and looked away. "You saved me."

Jim felt a smile come across his face... "Wow Beesly that was deep?"

Pam couldn't help it, but a smile appeared on her lips and she let out a giggle. "Oh, go suck it Jim." She quickly let go of his hand and Pam joking around punched him in the arm.

Suddenly, an "Oh my God" look appeared on Pam's face.

"What?" Jim asked, with a smile.

"I shouldn't have hit you! It wasn't funny... after what we were just talking about... I didn't mean to, I swear."

Jim shook his head. "Nice going, Beesly. Way to bring that up. Now I'm upset again."

"Jim I'm really-" Pam said seriously...

"I was kidding Pam..."

Pam wrapped her arms around Jim's middle. "So everything's cool now."

"I guess... Cept I'm gonna kick Roy's ass when we go back to your house to get your stuff..."

Pam paused. "You're serious?"

"I know it's hard to tell when I'm kidding and when I'm being serious..." Jim said with a smile. "But Roy's not gonna get away with that." He said with a 'that's just the way it is' look.

Jim squeezed her hand, and walked away, towards Michael who was back on the megaphone, yelling for the employees for a 'big disappointment announcement.'

Jim looked back at Pam, "You coming?"

Pam half smiled and ran to catch up with him...

'Oh my God.' Pam thought. 'Jim's really gonna fight Roy.'

...

OMG. that was a gay chapter... It had a lot of feelings and fluff... omgs, i can't wait to write the next few chapters. hurry up and review.


	11. Unopened Letters to the World

Unopened Letters to the World

ktface3- well the abuse part wasn't funny... Just Pam's little, "None of those reasons mattered until I met you." I probably wouldn't have even put it in there, because it would sound corny, but it was on beach games, and that is one of my favorite moments so I slipped in there... Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing so much. I lurvee it. 3

Just for a heads up, I'm thinking about having this story end around... chapter 17-20. So we're over half way done... unless I still wanna keep going... I may. We'll see how things go.

...

Pam was feeling a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had tried to talk Jim out of doing something to Roy, but Jim wouldn't back down. He wasn't yelling, and he didn't seem furious anymore... He just told Pam that it was something that had to be done, like Jim didn't have a choice in the matter... While Pam was happy that Roy was getting what he deserved, she couldn't help but feeling nervous. Roy was very strong.

Jim bent down and he whispered in Pam's ear, "Just play along..." He smirked, and then said, "I think I left my toothbrush at the B&B..." Jim said loudly, winking at Pam. "I think I will go see if it is over there."

"I shall accompany you." Pam said.

She half ran, half skipped to catch up with Jim. Kelly loudly asked Jim and Pam if she could come along, to look at the pretty little house, but Michael of course had to add, "Kelly... they need their alone time..." After Jim shot him a death glare, Michael quickly added, "To talk about.. paper... and current events."

No one bought it.

Jim and Pam weren't even out of the parking lot and they already heard people talking. They overheard Oscar say, "I don't know Kevin, Jim may have slept on the floor." And Kevin started coming up with a plan to ask Jim if his back hurt.

They also overheard Angela mention, "Look at her skirt. That skirt is basically screaming, 'I cheated on my husband.'" Pam rolled her eyes and had half a mind to say something... But she bit her tongue and crossed the street with Jim, making sure to leave a bit of extra space between them.

After walking into the B&B, and telling the owner that they thought they left something upstairs, Jim and Pam paraded up to their old room.

Pam shut the door and walked over to wear Jim was standing. She kissed him hard and he wrapped his arms around her and he let the two of them fall back onto the bed.

Pam rested her head on Jim's shoulder. "We might as well just tell them... Especially if your gonna basically tell Roy anyways..."

"And it's pretty much assured that anyone with half a brain has already figured it out, based on Michaels... hints."

"So we're gonna tell them?" Pam asked.

"We are definitely going to tell them." Jim said with a smile.

Pam rolled so Jim was lying on top of her. She kissed him softly, sucking on his bottom lip. She let her leg bend so it was level with Jim's hips.

They then were interrupted by the little old lady knocking at the door. "Did you find your toothbrush?" She asked.

Jim sighed and stood up off of Pam. "Yeah. Turns out it was in my bag all along."

Another moment ruined by fate.

...

As Jim and Pam were walking across the street, Pam leaned down and whispered in Pam's ear. "Here goes nothing."

Jim then grabbed Pam's hand. She was surprised at how slightly forward he was, but she smiled, and leaned close to him. Pam noticed her fellow employees poking each other and pointing... But she just smiled, butterflies in her stomach.

Jim cleared his throat. "Could I have everyone's attention for a second?" At that moment, fourteen or so heads turned in his direction, all waiting to hear what Jim had to say, none of them saying a word. They were all staring at Jim and Pam's enlaced fingers.

"As some of you might suspect, me and Pam are dating... So... wrap your heads around it." Jim said with a small smirk. Pam smiled.

"What about the wedding?" Phyllis asked.

"It's called off." Pam said simply. It's not like a date had been set or anything.

No one spoke for a moment. Then, loudly, Kevin yelled, "Hah! Oscar you owe me 10 bucks."

"That wasn't a real bet."

"There are no such things as not real bets." Kevin said.

Everyone at that moment started talking amongst themselves, including Michael who was applauding. Angela was scowling, and it appeared that Stanley wasn't even listening. Kevin and Oscar were still arguing about their bet, and Creed was just nodding, on and on. No one was quite sure why.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jim asked.

"Could have been worse." Pam said.

"See... now I can do this whenever I want." Jim kissed her forehead. She blushed.

"Oh you think so?"

"I know so Pam. You can't resist it."

"Getting cocky Jim? Think your lips are that irresistible?"

"I don't know Pam. Who's the one who keeps kissing these lips?"

"I can stop any time I want."

"You sound like a drug addict." Jim said. "You have to admit you have a problem before you can recover."

"Fine. I'm Pam Beesly and I'm a Jimaholic."

"That's the spirit." Jim said with a dorky smile.

The two of them kissed again, and Jim realized that he had never been so happy in all his life...

'I'll be even happier when I know, when I go to bed at night, that Roy got what he deserved...'

...

After a lot of time spent standing around the parking lot, the cheap charter bus pulled up in the motel parking lot. Thank God Michael remembered to call the bus that morning to alert them that they did no longer need to be picked up at the campground. The bus was a ghastly shade of Barney Purple with the words, "Woodland Horizons" written on the side of the bus in lemon yellow bubble font. The bus driver appeared to be at least 90 years old, and he had hair that fell down to his waist, and he gave of such a horrid old man smell, that he would give Creed a run for his money.

Jim and Pam filed into the bus, after throwing their luggage under the bus. They couldn't help but sit and laugh, staring out the window, as Michael and Dwight single handedly attempted to carry all the blueberry tents that they had saved in the storm, from Michael's hotel room to underneith the bus. It was a funny sight.

Jim plopped down in the same seat he had had on the way down, letting Pam go in first so she could sit by the window. Her seat was the same, with a big mustard colored stain on the head rest and the words, "Go suck a tree" written in sharpie on the arm rest.

"This trip didn't actually suck that bad." Pam said.

"I would have to say this definitely beats Mock Amazing Race '02." Jim said.

"Or the 48 hour survival of the fittest without food, with just powdered milk to drink."

"2001 was a really bad year."

They both shared a laugh.

The bus began to move and Pam looked out the window. She couldn't believe, that just days ago, was the last time that she would ever look at Roy and watch the man she love drive away. She couldn't believe that the man she loved, was now sitting next to her. But the best part about it, was the fact that she knew, that she made Jim the happiest man in the world.

...

Wow. That was short. Next chapter a long chapter the big Roy/Jim fight.

Read&Review.

Noelle.xo.


End file.
